Guilt by Association
by Lord Aerono
Summary: With Clara captured by the 10th Cyber Legion, The Doctor is forced to call upon his allies to save her, including the one man he had intended never to speak to again; The Associate, the only other living Time Lord. Sequel to 'The Associate of The Doctor'
1. Meeting

In the dark of space, in one of the great intergalactic voids, a marble pillar floated, invisible in the dark.

Inside, a silver haired man in a dark green trenchcoat stood facing the door, hands clasped behind his back, waiting.

After a few seconds of staring into the dark, the view was interrupted by a blue phone box fading into view a short distance away.

The man smiled.

"Finally."

The doors of the phone box opened, and The Doctor looked out for a moment, then stepped back and closed the doors.

The Doctor's TARDIS began to fade, and the man turned to see the TARDIS arriving in his console room.

The Doctor stepped out.

"Doctor." The man said.

"Associate." The Doctor replied. "I need your help."

"I know. And you need it badly, or you wouldn't be here. Let me guess. Someone important to you in trouble? That human I saw with you last time we met?"

"Clara. Yes. She was taken by the 10th Cyber Legion. We have to get her back."

The Associate shrugged. "Then she's converted. Nothing to get back."

"They haven't converted her."

The Associate blinked. "What? Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. I couldn't get a clear reading through their defenses, but I could tell she's alive. They're doing something else to her, something new."

The Associate was silent for a moment. "Cybermen deliberately not converting their victims. If nothing else, that bears watching."

Abruptly he looked back up at The Doctor. "I suppose a simple bomb is out of the question?"

The Doctor stepped closer to The Associate. "Don't you dare."

The Associate raised his hands defensively. "Alright, I didn't expect that you had seen sense since our last conversation."

"I save people. Killing someone when there's even a remote chance that that person can be saved isn't something I do."

"I know. And I protect the greatest number as efficiently as possible. Now, are we going to argue philosophy, or are we going to go get allies?"

The Doctor blinked. "Allies?" He said. "Since when do you have allies? I thought you didn't have patience for short-lived aliens?"

"I don't. Perhaps I should have been clearer. You go get allies. I'll meet you at the place and time I'm thinking about."

The Doctor was silent for a moment. "I thought you didn't like that planet."

"I don't. It's convenient. Now, keep the force small. We're going to want people who can handle overwhelming numbers, and move quickly and quietly. I'm sure you know someone like that. Now, please get off my TARDIS. I may not have allies, but I do have a favor to call in. I'll meet you there."

The Doctor started to re-enter his TARDIS, then paused and turned back to The Associate. "We're doing this my way. Whoever you're getting, make certain that they're willing to not kill."

The Associate shook his head. "I will. Just know that you're making this harder than it needs to be. Goodbye Doctor. See you soon."

The Doctor closed the doors of his TARDIS. Moments later, it faded away with it's distinctive woosh.

Shortly after that, the pillar also vanished, leaving the intergalactic void dark and empty once more.


	2. Recruits

In a house in Victorian England, tea was interrupted by a loud whooshing.

The lady at the head of the table started. "Strax, the door, if you please. It seems we have company."

"Is it him mam?" The lady's companion asked as Strax left on his errand. "Is it The Doctor?"

"Have patience Jenny. We shall know soon enough."

Strax returned quickly, preceded by an agitated Doctor.

"Doctor." The lady said, rising to meet him. "How pleasant to see you again."

"I need your help. It's Clara. She's in danger."

"We, of course, would be glad to help, but, may I ask, what exactly has happened to Miss Oswald?"

The Doctor sighed, and slowly sank into a chair. "We were visiting Barcelona. I'd mentioned taking a friend there years ago, and she wanted to see it. But I got the date wrong. We arrived right before a Cyberman attack. Clara insisted we get as many people as we could onto the TARDIS to save them, but as we were getting the last group a little girl tripped and fell behind. Clara went back for her. She had just turned back to me when the Cybermen came out of a connecting street, cutting her off. I couldn't save her. I had to leave her there, while I ran away."

"Doctor?" Jenny asked a moment. "What happened then?"

"I turned the survivors over to the eventual rescuers, and went after Clara. By the time I caught up with them they had returned to their base. I couldn't get a clear reading through their shields, but I can tell Clara's still alive. She's still human."

"Doctor, the Cybermen convert humans as soon as they capture them. Why not Clara?" The lady asked.

"I don't know, and I can't get to her by myself. I need your help. Please, help me save her."

"Doctor, of course we'll help you. Won't we miss?"

"Of course Jenny. Strax, be so good as to get our equipment from the storage room? It would be best if we were to depart as soon as possible."

Strax inclined his upper body in an approximation of a nod. "Of course madam. May I bring my grenades?"

The lady sighed. "Yes Strax. In this circumstance I believe that would be wise."

Strax broke out in a broad grin. "Thank you madam. I shall return presently with enough armament to destroy every Cyberman, for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!"

Strax left the room, all but jumping with glee.

The lady turned back to The Doctor. "I am afraid that I must ask you to wait outside while Jenny and I change our attire."

The Doctor was still for a moment, then all but bolted upright. "I understand, madam Vastra. I'll be waiting outside in the TARDIS."

In short order Vastra, Jenny and Strax were aboard the TARDIS.

Jenny glanced around the room. "You're changed the design since I last was in here. It's very nice."

The Doctor made some adjustments and threw a lever, the room jerking slightly as the TARDIS began to move. "Thank you Jenny, but I think we have more important things to worry about right now."

With a faint thud the TARDIS came to a halt.

The Doctor bypassed madam Vastra and moved towards the door, then stopped and turned back to face his companions. "I suppose I should mention, this isn't the Cyberman base. We're stopping to meet with some else who has offered to help us."

"Who's that" Jenny asked.

The Doctor opened the door, revealing an expanse of sand, and stood to one side. "See for yourself."

The Doctor's party exited the TARDIS, and stood on the sand dune.

"Where is he?" Jenny asked, looking around.

"More to the point," Madam Vastra added. "where are we?"

"A Sontaran, a Silurian, and a Human. Well, Doctor, I must say, I'm impressed. I expected a team of misfits, but this is a bit much."

The group turned to see the Associate, gun slung over his shoulder, leaning against a marble pillar next to The Doctor's TARDIS.

"As to where you are," He continued. "you are on the planet Earth, a little north of the geographical center of the Sahara, on November 22, 1963, at 9:00 in the morning. Is that exact enough for you?"

"Why did you choose this date?" The Doctor asked.

The Associate pushed himself upright. "It keeps you limited. I spent time backtracking your TARDIS. You're on this planet, on the other side of the globe, right now. And I suppose introductions are in order. I'm The Associate, the other survivor of Galifrey. I'm a Time Lord."

Madam Vastra blinked. "But Galifrey was destroyed. The Doctor was the only one to escape it."

"Not quite. I had some trouble tracking him, which is why I've been this long. I got caught in the time knot he made to keep Galifrey trapped in the Time War. As soon as I got out, I got to watch my home burn. Quite the wake-up call. But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my friend."

The Associate snapped his fingers, and a man in a suit of sleek black armor, and wearing a featureless black mask, came strolling around the pillar.

"This is Aeon Torn. He owes me a favor from a while back, and I've called it in. Now, tactics. Doctor, you have the most experience fighting Cybermen. What do you recommend?"


	3. Tensions

"What do I recommend?" The Doctor seemed taken aback. "I would have thought you'd be the one to suggest a plan, given how keen you are to march in shooting everything."

"I do have a plan. I'm simply curious as to how convoluted your insane plan to save your friend without harming anyone will be."

"If I may make a suggestion." Strax broke in eagerly. "I suggest we enter through the main entrance, make our way to the boy destroying every Cyberman in sight, rescue him, then set a large bomb and destroy the enemy base."

"Strax, don't be absurd." Madam Vastra sighed in exasperation. "That plan is sheer folly."

"I wouldn't be so certain." The Associate said. "It smacks of Sontaran enthusiasm, but with a stealth insertion and limiting our attack to strategic strikes, it has promise."

"Associate, how many times must I say it? We are not causing wholesale death."

"Doctor, I've had about enough of your impracticality? What would you suggest? Sing songs with them?"

The Associate and The Doctor quickly fell to debating, with occasional comments from Vastra and Strax.

While this was going on, Aeon Torn walked over to Jenny. "Hello there. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Jenny."

"Jenny, nice to meet you. While they're sorting things out, I need your help with something."

Aeon held up a slim metal rectangle. "This should disable Cybermen systems. Only trouble is, it's not working. I know what the problem is, but I don't have enough hands to hold it still while I work on it. Could I trouble you to hold it still for me while I work on it?"

"Of course sir. 'appy to 'elp."

Aeon handed Jenny the device, and guided her hands to the ends, leaving the center uncovered.

"Alright. That's perfect. Thank you." Aeon tapped a button on his wrist. An electrical shock flowed through Jenny, who cried out and collapsed in a motionless heap.

Madam Vastra whirled around. "Jenny!"

Aeon stood, ignoring the ruckus he had caused, examining a display on his bracer. "Hmm. Useless. The shock's not strong enough to penetrate a Cyberman's armor. Shame. That would have been helpful."

Madam Vastra hissed.

Quick as a snake, her tongue shot out, snapping at the base of Aeon's neck.

Without looking up, Aeon reached back and caught Vastra's tongue before it could touch him, then slowly brought it around for his inspection.

"A barbed whip? I'm presuming with some form of neurotoxin. Useless against our foes." Aeon glanced over his shoulder. "Why on earth would you bring this-oh. Sorry." Aeon released the tongue and turned to face Vastra. "How do you manage human speech with a tongue that long?"

"You do not get to ask me questions. Not after you hurt my wife."

Aeon cocked his head quizzically. "Your wife? I'd ask how a Silurian woman and a Human woman managed to get married in Victorian England, but really, I don't care. As for hurting her, she's fine. She'll be back up in a minute."

"That does not excuse your actions!" With that ringing declaration, Madam Vastra threw a powerful kick at Aeon's head.

Aeon dodged by leaning back. "Who said it did? My actions have reasons. I just don't feel like sharing them with you.

Madam Vastra threw several more blows, none of which successfully connected.

Watching a short distance away, The Doctor turned to The Associate, who seemed to be enjoying the show before him immensely. "Why are you allowing this? Your friend is in danger of being hurt!"

"He's not my friend. And he's in no danger. Trust me on this."

Suddenly, in the wake of a missed kick, Madam Vastra unsheathed one of her katanas and swung at Aeon.

From the back of his belt, Aeon pulled out a metal disk and blocked the sword. "It seems we both have old weapons. You have katanas. I have chakram. And now this fight ends. Five."

Aeon kicked Vastra in the gut.

"Four."

The foot dropped, and Aeon looped his chakram around Vastra's katana.

"Three."

Aeon pulled his foot in, catching Vastra's ankle, sending her staggering back and allowing him to pull her katana away.

"Two."

Aeon stepped forward, grabbed Vastra's shoulder in his free hand, pulled his chakram back to strike, and looked Vastra in the face.

"Are we done here, or do you get the message?"


	4. Insertion

A knife was pressed against Aeon's throat.

"If you do anything to 'urt her, I'll cut your throat."

Aeon chuckled. "That is the...third? time I have heard that particular threat. Believe me, if I wanted you to die, you'd be dead. This isn't personal. Mostly. The Associate asked me to make a point. I made it. If you want to be done here..." Aeon returned his chakram to his belt. "We're done here. Or I can kill you both. Doesn't matter to me."

The Associate stepped forward. "Aeon. That's enough. I know you don't like them, but the point has been made. Back off."

Jenny removed the knife, and Aeon immediately turned and began to walk away.

"How very like a man." Madam Vastra said as an aside to Jenny. "To be upset to see two women together."

Aeon stopped. Slowly he turned to face Jenny and Vastra. "Two woman? That's not the issue. Together? That is. Because you remind me of the woman who should be here with me, and isn't. Don't presume to know anything about me."

Aeon turned and marched back to The Associate's TARDIS.

There was a pause.

"That went well." The Associate said at last. "In spite of the distractions I think we managed to sort out details. I'll take Aeon and head to the target location. Putting him on a ship with those two is probably a bad idea."

"Agreed. Why did you bring him? What was the point to all this?" The Doctor fixed his intense stare on The Associate.

"Sometimes the best path is the most direct one."

The Assocaite re-boarded his TARDIS, and departed.

Strax glanced at The Doctor. "I would say that meeting went splendidly. I rather like that Aeon fellow."

"You would. Come on."

The Doctor and his allies boarded the TARDIS, and departed for the Cyberman base, landing in a small room off a main pathway. The police box materialized in silence, trying to avoid detection.

The doors were opened to reveal The Associate and Aeon, leaning against the wall with a prone Cyberman at their feet.

"What kept you? I thought you were in a rush."

"I said no killing."

"He's not dead. The device I had Aeon test proved to be useful. This Cyberman's not going anywhere soon. Shall we get a move on?"

Without waiting to see if he was followed, the Associate turned and walked out of the room, followed by Aeon.

With an exasperated grimace, The Doctor followed.

"Which way?"

The Doctor scanned the area with his screwdriver for a moment. "She's this way."

The Doctor started walking, his allies following just behind.

"Tell me something." The Associate asked. "Are you doing anything to prevent the Cybermen spotting you on their internal sensors?"

A trio of Cybermen stepped out of a hallway in front of the group, and raised their weapons. "_Halt. Identify yourselves._"

"That's a no."

"Run!" The Doctor yelled.

"Where?" The Associate brought his pistol up and fired three times, shoot all three Cybermen through the head. "OK, now we can run."

"I said no killing!"

"And you lost the right to have your orders followed the second the alarms went off. Now, let's move!"

The Associate took off down the hall, holstering his pistol and unslinging his rifle.

Aeon retrieved both of his chakram and took off, followed by Vastra, Jenny, Strax, and a very aggravated Doctor.

After a short run, The Associate screeched to a stop in front of a very heavy door. "This looks promising. You ever notice that heavy doors always have something important behind them?"

The Doctor didn't reply, instead sweeping the door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Can you open it?"

"Yes, but it's going to take some time. This is a really well-locked door."

"How long?"

"I don't know, a few minutes maybe?"

"Then we have a problem." Aeon said, pointing down the hall.

The others turned to see nearly fifty Cybermen advancing down the hall, weapons raised.

"I don't think we're going to get a few minutes."

The Cybermen opened fire.


	5. Death

The Doctor and his allies ducked behind the support beams in the hallway to evade the shots.

The Associate and Strax returned fire, dropping several of the Cybermen, but not slowing their advance significantly.

"Doctor, how long to get that door open?"

The Doctor did a quick scan. "Two minutes. Maybe three."

Aeon peeked out, then ducked back to avoid being shot. "I make it that we have one. Maybe one and a half."

"Suggestions?" The Associate asked, taking a Cyberman's head off with a precise shot.

"We in my future? This is important."

"Yes."

Aeon nodded. "I'll slow them. Associate, Strax, I'll need covering fire. Doctor, get that door open."

The Associate stared at Aeon for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Understood."

Aeon flicked a switch on his chakram, causing the edges to glow red. "Cybermen! Identify target, designation: Incompatible."

The Cybermen stopped advancing and firing. "_Designation registered. Confirm identity._"

"Complete conversion fail. Abandon future efforts."

The Doctor looked at Aeon curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"SHHH!"

"_Identity verified. Initiating strategic withdrawal._"

The Cybermen began to move backwards down the hall, weapons still trained at their foes.

Aeon stepped out of cover. "Surrender rejected. Prepare for deletion."

The Cybermen stopped their retreat. "_Emergency status authorized. Eliminate target._" All of the remaining Cybermen opened fire on Aeon.

Aeon activated a pair of maneuvering thrusters and shot towards the ceiling, evading the Cybermen's fire.

Before the Cybermen could get a lock on him, Aeon was on the move again, bouncing from one wall to the other faster than they could track, until his final bounce took him into the front ranks of the Cybermen.

As Aeon spun through his foes, slicing them apart with his superheated chakram, Jenny and Vastra pulled out their swords.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Associate asked.

"To help him. He may be a brute, but he will certainly die in this fight without assistance."

The Associate put a laser bolt through the head of a Cyberman who had been aiming at Aeon's back. "I would not do that if you wish to ever go home. If you enter the fight, he will kill you along with the Cybermen."

"And why, pray tell, would he do that?"

The Associate fired twice in quick succession, eliminating two more Cybermen. "Because, as much as seeing you causes him agony, as much as he dislikes you, he doesn't want you dead, or even permanently injured. In all the universe, in all of space and time, there is only one person that Aeon Torn wishes, with all his heart and soul, to see dead, who's grave he would happily dance on."

The Doctor looked up from his work. "And who, pray tell, is that?"

The Associate ducked back into cover and looked eyes with The Doctor. "Himself."

The Doctor stood speechless for a moment, staring at The Associate. "If that is the case, why did you bring him here, to a place of death?"

"Because he's odd. He believes that if he dies, and there is any way he could have avoided it, anything he could have done to stay alive, then he will never see his wife again. And what he wants, more than anything, is to see her again. This situation, here? It's a dream for him. Why would I deny that to him?"

The Associate leaned out of cover and looked down the hall. "Ah. It looks like he's done."

The others looked to see Aeon returning his chakram to his belt, the Cybermen a carpet of smoking scrap metal.

Aeon turned and began to walk back. "For humanity 2.0, they certainly have some serious flaws. Lack of aim and mobility, for a start."

There was a shot.

Aeon whirled, one of his chakram being pulled free and sent flying into the head of the Cyberman who had fired from the pile.

Aeon staggered. "Really?" He said, then pitched forward, a smoking crater in the back of his armor marking where the Cyberman's shot had impacted.


	6. Discovery

The Associate stared at the fallen Aeon and shrugged. "That's unfortunate. I'd hoped he could do lookout duty while we were getting the girl. Oh well."

The Doctor looked at The Associate incredulously. "Your friend just died. How can you be so dismissive?"

"What is this, a drama show? He's been shot, and if we want to avoid that fate, we need to get moving. Now, is the door ready to open...where's Strax?"

The Associate turned to see Strax hurrying to the fallen Aeon. "Strax, I wouldn't."

"Do not be concerned. I am highly competent in battlefield medicine. I'll have your friend back on his feet in no time, so that I may destroy him for the glory of the Sontaran empire."

Strax reached Aeon and bent down to examine him.

"Strax, I really wouldn't. He's liable to-"

Aeon flipped to his feet in one fluid motion, nearly punching Strax in the face in the process.

The Associate smirked. "-do that."

The Doctor stared at Aeon in shock. "How did you do that? You were shot in the back."

Aeon shrugged. "I'm wearing armor for a reason. It actually does something. Blocked most of energy of the shot. Shock of the burn is what put me down."

"So you are injured." Strax said eagerly. "If you remain still for a moment, I will tend your injury."

Aeon tapped a control on his bracer, and the damaged armor plate sealed itself. "I'm fine. Painkillers just took a moment to kick in. Now, do we have that door open?"

"Sir, I must insist you allow me to treat your injury. It would be unwise to have you at less than peak efficiency during our next battle."

Aeon turned to Strax, managing to glare without visible eyes. "I said, I'm fine. Insist any further, and you will lose your head. Now, shut up about it."

Aeon marched back the group, an irritated Strax in his wake.

The Associate turned to The Doctor. "I think it would be wise to get moving. Is the door open yet?"

The Doctor refocused on the door. "Almost. It should be opening any second...now!"

There was a loud clank, and the door swung slowly and silently inwards.

The group entered the room, and stopped, staring at the sight before them.

In the center of the room sat Clara, to all appearances asleep. A complex network of wires connected her to the chair she was sitting in, with a particularly thick cable connected to the base of her neck.

"What are they doing to her?" Jenny asked.

"I am not certain." Madam Vastra replied, examining the system. "It seems to be some kind of interface, allowing the Cybermen to communicate with Miss Oswald. Doctor? Your analysis?"

The Doctor scanned the contraption with the sonic screwdriver and examined the results. "This is more than just an interface. This device allows the Cybermen to immerse Clara in a false world, a dream that feels real to her, one in which her every move could be tracked, her every action recorded, her every thought registered. But why? Why go to all this trouble to get into her head, when simply converting her would tell them everything they needed?"

"Too lengthy. Here's a better question." The Associate took aim at Clara. "Does it work if she's dead?"

The Doctor stepped in front of The Associate's gun. "Don't you dare."

"Doctor, we don't have time for the slow way. This is the only way to ensure the safety of others, in a time frame that makes sense."

Strax, who had been examining a panel on the back of the device, suddenly stepped back. "That is most peculiar."

"What is it Strax?"

"It seems as though they are using the boy to test...battlefield simulations. Examining the strengths and weaknesses of a variety of strategies in a variety of situations."

The Associate and The Doctor looked at eachother. "That's why she's still alive. They needed her human to learn from her, to learn to anticipate human reactions and be ready to counter them."

"We have to get her out of there."

The Associate stepped to the side, trying to get a clear shot around The Doctor. "We don't have time. Who knows what they could learn while we try to free her? This is the only safe solution."

The Doctor moved to block The Associate's shot again. "I can't let you-"

"There is nothing you can say to me that will change my mind."

"Then allow me." Aeon said, stepping forward. "If you kill her, I will never let you forget it."

The Associate stayed frozen for a moment, then looked at Aeon. "You really mean that?"

"I do."

The Associate lowered his weapon. "Fine. We do it your way. But you better not make me regret it."

"I won't. You might. Now, Doctor. What do you need?"

The Doctor looked at Aeon for a moment. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Not now. Right now, we need to do something about your friend. Suggestions?

The Doctor refocused. "I need to get her out of there."

"I looked at the circuitry. Her mind is suspended in the system. Unplugging her will burn out her mind."

"Then I'll have to get her out of the system first. I need to enter her mind."

The Associate's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! Linking with a human? Who knows what that could do to you?!"

The Doctor glared at The Associate. "I've done it before. And I'm not going to loose her when there's a way I might be able to save her."

The Doctor placed his hands on Clara's face and closed his eyes. "Clara." He whispered.

"Clara."

…...

"Doctor?"


	7. Extraction

The Doctor opened his eyes.

Clara was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, an aggravated expression on her face.

"Where have you been? I've chased by Cybermen halfway across this blasted planet, waiting for you to show up, and here you, standing around with your eyes closed."

The Doctor blinked. "Clara?" He asked.

"Yes. Clara. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Clara, you have to listen to me very carefully. This..." The Doctor gestured at the city around them. "This is all fake. It's not real."

Clara looked at The Doctor quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember Barcelona? The Cybermen there?"

Clara's look grew more confused. "Doctor, this is Barcelona. I ran back for that little girl, and the Cybermen cut me off from you. I've been running away from them since then, waiting for you to show up. And now, here you are, ranting on again, as usual."

"Clara, listen to me-"

The Doctor was cut off by a laser bolt that impacted the ground by Clara.

The pair turned to see two Cybermen advancing down the street towards them.

"Not now. Run!"

Clara turned away from the Cybermen and took a few steps.

"Clara wait-"

**-disjunction-**

The Doctor found his eyes were closed, though he didn't recall closing them.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor opened his eyes.

Clara was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, an aggravated expression on her face.

"Where have you been? I've chased by Cybermen halfway across this blasted planet, waiting for you to show up, and here you, standing around with your eyes closed."

The Doctor took a step back. "What just happened?" He asked in confusion.

Clara looked at him askance. "Well, aside from me asking you where you've been, I've been doing a lot of running. Seriously, why do we always end up running?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, we were talking, and there were Cybermen, and you were running, and then-shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up, shut up, shuttity up up up." The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Clara, how did you get here? To the middle of the street?"

Clara opened her mouth, then paused. "I'm-not sure. I must have-"

A laser bolt impacted the ground by Clara.

The pair turned to see four Cybermen advancing down the street towards them.

"There's more of them this time. Why are there more of them?"

"Doctor, come on!"

Clara turned and started to run.

"Clara, wait, don't-"

**-disjunction-**

A second time The Doctor found his eyes were closed without memory of him closing them.

"Doctor?"

Again The Doctor opened his eyes.

Clara was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, an aggravated expression on her face.

"Where have you been? I've chased by Cybermen halfway across this blasted planet, waiting for you to show up, and here you, standing around with your eyes closed."

The Doctor stepped forward and grabbed Clara by both arms.

"Clara, I need you to listen carefully. We don't have much time until the Cybermen arrive. You didn't escape them when you went for the girl. They captured you, and are using you to figure out how to anticipate human responses. You need to accept that this isn't real."

"What are you talking about? Of course this is real. How could they have captured me? They never touched me."

"Really? How did you escape them Clara? How did you get here? Where are you running to?"

Clara paused, then shook her head. "I...I don't know. Doctor, I can't remember any details of how I got here."

"That's because this isn't real. You need to accept that Clara. I can't get you out until you do."

A laser bolt impacted the ground by Clara.

The pair turned to see eight Cybermen advancing down the street towards them.

"Clara, you can't run. If you run, they'll know that the tactic is ineffective, and they'll reset this scenario."

"Then what do I do?"

"Your connected to their systems. Tell them to turn off. Picture that Clara. The light fading from their chests. Make them power down."

The Cybermen advanced on the stationary Clara. Suddenly they stopped. Then they started moving again.

"It's working Clara. You can do this. Picture them shutting down. Picture it!"

The Cybermen took two more steps. Then they stopped. Their lights went out, and they slumped to the ground.

"You did it Clara! Oh, my Clara, you did it. You shut the legion down."

Clara was shaking. "Get me out of here Doctor. Please, get me out of here."

The Doctor placed his hands on Clara's temples. "Close your eyes."

Clara did.

A moment later, she and The Doctor both opened their eyes.

The Doctor straightened up, and Clara sat up in the chair, the wires disconnecting from her as she did so.

Clara got to her feet, then wrapped The Doctor in a big hug. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you."

After a moment, The Doctor awkwardly returned the hug. "You're alright Clara. You're safe now."

"_Confirmed. Scans show all vitals are stable._"


	8. Discussion

The Doctor and Clara looked up in horror to see a trio of Cybermen standing facing them.

The Doctor's allies had their backs to the far wall, weaponless, with an additional five Cybermen standing in front of them, guns drawn and aimed.

The Doctor backed away from the Cybermen, arm extended to keep Clara behind him.

His first words, when they came, were not addressed to the Cybermen before him."I would have thought you could stop them, Associate."

The Associate shrugged. "Aeon didn't give me a choice. Once the Cybermen had a bead on the ladies, he insisted on standing down. Even took my guns away when I ignored him asking nicely."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, and shifted his gaze to Aeon Torn. "I thought you didn't like them."

"I don't like a lot of people. Doesn't mean I won't do my best to keep them alive."

"If I can refocus the conversation." The Associate butted in. "You'll want to hear their plans for us. It's hilarious."

The Doctor turned to the Cybermen. "You're planning something? Well, I suppose that explains why we're not dead yet. But first, before you explain what you are going to do to us, I just want to know; why her? Why Clara?"

The Cyberman was silent for a moment. "_She is a survivor. There are records of her existing across space and time. Her ability to endure means that she is perfect for our tests._"

The two flanking Cybermen stepped forward and gestured with their guns for The Doctor and Clara to step apart as the speaker continued. "_Your arrival here is indication of your own skill. The simulations already run have been valuable. The expanded simulations will be even more useful._"

The Associate chuckled. "See what I mean? Isn't it hilarious?"

The Doctor looked at The Associate askance. "Why would you say that? Of course it isn't!"

"Oh, yes it is." The Associate raised his hand to show that he was holding a metallic cylinder. "Know what this is?"

He pressed the button.

The Cybermen convulsed abruptly, then collapsed.

"It's the trigger for a scrambler bomb that I hid when I got here." The Associate tossed the trigger up into the air, caught it, and put it away. "As it so happens, the device has a range slightly larger than this base, and the effect is permanent. The 10th Cyber Legion is dead."

There was a moment of silence.

"Haha! Yes!"

"Strax!"

"We have defeated them! Glory to the Sontaran-"

"STRAX!"

The Doctor stalked towards The Associate, silent, glowering with fury. "How dare you. You promised me that you wouldn't kill on this trip. You gave me your word."

"I did. But before I did that, before I left Galifrey, I made a promise that superceeds all others. That I would find new people, new friends, and that I would make sure they stayed safe. Life in a simulation tank isn't my definition of safe."

"It wouldn't have come to that. I would have found a solution-I always find a solution."

The Associate shook his head. "I couldn't chance it. And really, why is this so shocking? You know who I am. You know what I do. Why do you protest when I do what you knew I was going to? Is consistency too much to ask? Now, I'll be fare. You clearly are capable of working through grudges. The fact you let me bring Aeon shows that, after how your last meeting went..." The Associate trailed off.

"You haven't met him yet. I thought it was in both our pasts." The Associate turned to Aeon Torn. "We need to go. Now."

"Why?"

The Associate was already headed for the door. "Because I know what's coming. The Doctor has had this conversation with me once already. I'm not interested in defending my logic to him, and I have somewhere to drop you."

Aeon Torn shrugged at left the room, passing The Associate, who had stopped in the doorway and turned to face a confused Doctor. "Goodbye Doctor. We'll meet again, shortly for you, I don't know when for me. Whenever you need me, you know where to find me."

"I will never come for your aid, ever again."

The Associate shook his head in amusement. "Yes, Doctor, you will. When next you need a gun fired, and can't bear to pull the trigger, you'll come for me. And I'll be waiting."

And with that, The Associate turned and left.

There was a short pause.

"What just happened?" Clara asked.

"I'll explain in the TARDIS. Come on."

**THE ASSOCIATE AND AEON TORN WILL RETURN IN: "LIFE OF THE ENDLESS"**

**REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE FASTER.**


End file.
